


Lords and Lowlifes

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Class Differences, Coming Out, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Jacqueline Crichton is fine with her son fancying men; she just wishes it wasn't someone so low class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lords and Lowlifes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Captain America vol 1 #253, right before Baron Blood attacks Falsworth and Steve.

When her son had gone off to university, Jacqueline had hoped he would make friends. She just did not expect them to be of… well, of such a different class.

Not only that, Kenneth and this Joey Chapman were romantically involved, which complicated matters.

Oh, their romance didn’t really bother her. She had known the nature of the relationship between her brother, Brian, and his friend, Roger, although they never explicitly shared that information with her. She did miss the grandchildren she would never have, but Chapman’s gender was not her main concern.

Chapman was just so… crass and low-brow. Hardly the sort of companion a mother hoped for her son who was heir to the Falsworth lordship.

She wished to share her concerns with Steve, but it would be hypocritical. She had once fancied Steve, and he had been a poor artist prior to the war. But Steve was well spoken and a gentleman. Chapman was neither of those. Steve would think her silly, however, and the terrible thing was he was likely right.

She tried to convince herself not to care; she couldn’t help herself, however. Maybe she was too tired from caring for her father, in and out of hospital more times than she could count, and so bloody stubborn, excuse her language!

And she worried for Kenneth. He was stronger these days, but as a child, he had been prone to fainting spells. She could tell with one look that Chapman was the sort who preferred to join a scuffle than avoid one. That was no good for her son.

“Pardon me, ma’am, but the door was open.” 

Jacqueline’s hand flew to her heart, caught by surprise. She looked toward the library door, and there stood Chapman, hands in his pockets and shoulders back, the very image of a man who, despite his words, was not sorry for his intrusion at all.

“It’s late, Mr. Chapman.”

“A bit restless at night, me. Not in any way like some blamed bloodsucker, just…” he said, frowning and (possibly genuine) concern for his faux pas crossing his face. He ran a hand through his hair. “Me mum always said I’d be wandering all night.”

“Best not to, these days,” Jacqueline said. 

“Aw, I can take anything that comes my way.”

Jacqueline's ire rose, but as hostess, she smothered it as best she could. “When you are finished, please remember the lights.” She moved to leave, but before she could pass Chapman, he caught her arm. Quickly, and just a touch on the side of supernaturally so, she tugged it free. Chapman looked surprised, but that didn’t deter him from whatever he wanted to say.

“I know you aren’t keen about me, but me and Kenny, we’re close mates, best mates, and there ain’t nothing that can change that, yourself included.”

Jacqueline seethed at his brazen attitude. He stood there in challenge, not entreatment. What her son could see in this man, she didn’t know.

“Kenneth is a grown man, and he can make his decisions,” she said. “But I’ll warn you that you will not use him for his money. I’ll see to that.”

“Don’t want it anyway.” Chapman gave her a lopsided grin.

It took every ounce of control not to smack it off him. She would not lower herself to his level.

She left with a terse, “Good night,” and headed to her room. She forgot to watch her step; Kenneth must have heard her coming, as he stuck his head out of his room as she passed.

“Mother? What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, except that… that friend of yours,” she said, doing her best not to make a fool of herself in front of her son. She was supposed to set an example, even if he was no longer her little boy.

The look of disappointment on Kenneth’s face broke her heart. “Mother, I don’t know what to tell you. I know what you want to hear, but I can’t say it.”

Jacqueline closed her eyes. She took several deep breaths before speaking. “I want what’s best for you.”

“Joey’s what’s best for me, Mother. I... “ Kenneth looked away. He couldn’t face her as he said, “I love him, Mother.”

Jacqueline had not expected this conversation to happen, especially in the middle of the night out in the hall. However, she wasted no time in stepping over to her son and gently touching his face, turning his head to meet her eyes. He had grown taller while he was away, she noticed. He was almost as tall as his father now.

“I know, my dear,” she said. “And I shall love you forever, no matter what. Thank you for telling me.”

Kenneth smiled, a little hesitant, but it was there all the same. Jacqueline stood on her toes and even then, Kenneth had to bow his head so she could kiss his forehead. “You’ve grown into a wonderful young man,” she said. “I want you to know that.”

“Thank you.” He took her hands in his. “But please, try to get to know Joey. I’m sure you’ll like him once you do.”

Jacqueline sighed. “I will if you tell him not to make any more of his own declarations at me. He’s not very good at it.”

“He’s always been bold. Rather like you, Mother.”

She laughed at that. “Not for years.”

Kenneth kissed her cheek. “You should get to bed.”

“I miss you when you’re not here.”

“I know, Mother.”

They parted ways. As Jacqueline prepared for bed, she thought back over Chapman’s words. As challenging as he had made them to be, there had been genuine feeling in there. Her anger abated, she could see that now.

He was still rough in manners and in speech, but for Kenneth’s sake, she would try. She knew what it was like to be young and in love. 

It was something precious, and it made her glad that Kenneth had found it.


End file.
